


click your heels, wish for me

by moonwaltz



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Shizaya - Freeform, happy birthday rasya, supposed to be contrast theme welp, what is this helpppppppp
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 01:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13043457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: dunia hanya tahu kau membencinya, dunia hanya tahu ia membencimu.untuk #BonAnniverasyaire





	click your heels, wish for me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rasyalleva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/gifts).



[i]

Rasanya surrealis.

Bagaimana punggung tegaknya menghadapmu dalam diam, sementara _gakuran_ nya ditarik angin yang sempat lolos dari celah jendela. Ada buku-buku di sekitarmu, di meja-meja, di atas kursi, di kedua tanganmu. Ia membalik punggungnya dan kau menyingikirkan buku-buku itu, menyingkirkan fakta bahwa kalian berada di perpustakaan, menyingkirkan fakta bahwa kalian tidak seharusnya berada di perpustakaan sekarang.

Kau membencinya.

Ia juga, ia tahu itu. Semua orang di sekolah sudah terlampau tahu.

Kau membencinya, untuk yang ke sekian kali, ketika ia berjalan mendekatimu dari tempatnya berdiri.

Bibirnya mengeja namamu, manis dan licin, ia tidak berhenti, dari caranya memanggilmu atau langkahnya yang hendak menghampirimu. Tidak kali ini. Kau tidak menampik kata-katanya, kau tidak menyingkir dari sana. Tidak kali ini. Sebab kali ini mungkin akan jadi yang terakhir.

Bagian konyolnya, kau tidak bisa memutuskan apakah kau ingin ini menjadi yang terakhir atau tidak. Klasik. Ia juga berpikir demikian.

Ada sepersekian detik yang kau lewatkan ketika pisau nyaris membelah napasmu, turun sedikit dari lehermu, berhenti tepat di tengah, di dadamu. Sesuatu tercuri dari sana ( _sesuatu yang lain_ sudah lama tercuri dari sana, lagipula). Ia mengantongi kancing yang baru saja ia curi darimu bersama pisaunya. Kini, kau yang gantian mencuri sesuatu dari bibirnya.

Rasanya surrealis. Di saat seisi sekolah memenuhi lapangan, merayakan wisuda sekaligus menangisi perpisahan, kau menemukan dirimu tenggelam di dalam refleksi matanya, kau menemukan ia tenggelam di dalam sentuhanmu.

Kau membencinya, semua orang tahu itu. Hari ini, kau hanya ingin memastikannya lagi.

.

.

[ii]

Ia bilang seragam bartender tidak cocok untukmu. Ia mengatakan ini dalam usahanya melepaskan _vest-_ mu, dasi sudah terjatuh di lantai. Kau terlalu tahu untuk tidak mengambil perkataannya kali ini dan memasukkannya ke dalam hati, meski pada akhirnya kau akan menjadikannya alasan ketika di pagi harinya ia tak sanggup berdiri.

“Kau yang memancing amarahku duluan.”

“Mungkin maksudmu ‘ _menggoda_ mu’,” pisau ia lemparkan padamu dan kau akan pergi dari apartemennya setelah mengatakan kau membencinya.

Oh, kau memang benar-benar membencinya. Sebab, hanya itu satu-satunya alasan yang membuatmu kembali dan kembali dan kembali padanya.

.

.

.

[iii]

 

Dan kau _memang_ membencinya. Jika kau lupa, ia dengan senang hati akan mengingatkanmu. Tidak lewat sentuhannya pada kulitmu, tapi sentuhannya pada hal lain, pada Ikebukuro. Jalan-jalan yang dipenuhi rumor dan teror, ia akan menorehkan eksistensinya dan rencana busuknya (kau selalu bisa mencium yang satu ini) di balik itu.

Kau bukan pahlawan, bukan orang suci. Kebencianmu padanya lebih dari sekadar perbedaan moral, jauh lebih fundamental. Mungkin ia juga begitu, ketika ia pikir ia bisa menguncimu di balik jeruji, menabrakmu dengan truk, memfitnahmu, membahayakan keselamatan adikmu—bukan berarti hal-hal itu bisa membuatnya mampu menyingkirkanmu. Terlalu setengah hati untuk seseorang yang mendaku membencimu pada tiap kesempatan.

Masalahnya, sama saja bukan? Yang kau lakukan juga tak bisa membuatnya benar-benar pergi dari sini. Ada benang tak kasat mata yang tak sanggup kau putuskan, bahkan dengan kebencian.

Kau menyadari itu ketika pisau Vorona sudah lebih dulu menghancurkannya sebelum tangan-tanganmu sempat meraihnya (dan menghancurkannya dengan tanganmu sendiri).

Kau menyadarinya ketika ia pergi dan kini, tak kembali lagi.

.

.

.

[iv]

 

(Maka, kemudian kau yang mencarinya, di tempat-tempat lain, di sudut kota lain, membiarkan kebencian menuntunmu menujunya—

 

 

 

 

—di hadapanmu, ia tersenyum tulus, rapuh, terluka. Kau kembali ingat kau membenci segala hal tentangnya. Kau membenci kesedihannya.)

.

.

.

[v]

Rasanya surrealis.

Langit pagi Ikebukuro dari balik jendela apartemenmu, cahaya menerobos masuk menimpa punggung Izaya yang masih bergelung di sisimu. Ia membuka matanya, menatapmu, dalam. Senyumnya tidak patah, dan mungkin sepanjang hidupmu ini adalah pertama kalinya kau bersyukur untuk itu. Untuk semua ini.

Rasanya surrealis,

ketika kepalanya mendekat pada telingamu, suaranya mengeja namamu sembari membisiki sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang sama sekali berbeda.

Kau tidak membencinya kali ini.***

.

.

.

_- **fin.**_

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY RASYA XD
> 
> aduh maapkan kerandomanku nulis shizaya ketika lagi hectic dan webe huhuhuhuhuhu  
> semoga suka sama hadiahnya, dan semoga ini jadi ulang tahun yang memorable buat kamu #aish


End file.
